


Distracción

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Post Sburb/Sgrub
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu nombre es Damara Megido y acabas de romper un vaso de la colmena Highblood en la que estás viviendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracción

Tu nombre es Damara Megido y acabas de romper un vaso de la colmena Highblood en la que estás viviendo, el cual estas mirando con expresión asustada, algo inusual en ti. No es que el vaso sea especialmente caro, ni bonito, ambas cualidades que, has aprendido, no tienen por qué ir necesariamente de la mano en cuanto a gustos Highblood se refiere. Tampoco es como si te fuesen a castigar, por mucho que seas la Lowblood de más baja casta en la casa, por haber roto el vaso. Las cosas se rompen a menudo en esta colmena, más aún con Mituna viviendo en ella. Ni siquiera te has llegado a cortar con los cristales. Es, simplemente, que estabas…

… distraida.

La distracción es algo que no te has podido permitir nunca.

Cuando eres una joven Rustblood, tenías que estar alerta para que nadie de casta superior a ti, es decir todo el mundo, te hiciese daño.

Tras entrar al juego, estaban sus enemigos y peligros.

Y, tras romperte emocionalmente por la traición de Rufioh y matarle a él, a Horuss y a Meenah, por su bullying constante, te convertiste en alguien que temer. Alguien con enemigos.

Alguien solitario.

Que, por definición, no puede estar distraído, porque eso te vuelve vulnerable. Débil. Emboscable.

Pero ahí está, estabas distraída y has roto un vaso.

Inconcebible.

El vaso, manipulación rápida de los flujos del tiempo mediante, vuelve a estar completo en menos tiempo del que tardas en parpadear, frío y brillante en tu mano. Obvio que te lo quedas mirando, pero no lo ves, realmente, ni piensas en el.

Vuelves a pensar en lo que estabas pensando cuando, inadvertidamente, le has dado el codazo que lo ha enviado al suelo. Algo en lo que, en realidad, por tu bien, no deberías estar pensando.

En el primer beso que te han dado, con verdadera pasión, sabiendo todo lo que hay que saber de ti la persona que te lo ha dado y aun asi… queriendo besarte. Con ansia, con fiereza, con pasión. Como hacía más de mil años que nadie te besaba.

Claro, te dices. Estaba de subidón por las drogas, la sangre derramada, el poder. El sexo de después es clara prueba de que estaba claramente excitado y necesitaba desfogarse.

Pero no necesitaba besarte para eso.

Te conoce, tan bien como tu misma, casi. Sabe que no le dirás que no a buen sexo fuera de cuadrantes, a un buen revolcón tras una carnicería.

Y ahora estás distraida.

Porque no puedes olvidar el tacto de sus labios sobre los tuyos. Tan suaves. Con el contraste de los hilos. Tan ásperos.

Dejas el vaso en la mesa, sacando un cigarrillo mientras vas a la galería a fumar.

Chica, estás taaan jodida.

Tan distraída.

Ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando levantas la mano del cigarro hasta tu boca y pasas la punta de los dedos por tus labios, con lentitud.

Y el escudo de rabia que has erigido durante todo este tiempo en torno a tu corazón, a tus emociones, se resquebraja un poquito.


End file.
